Hear Me Now
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead.


**************A/N: Songfic for _Hear Me Now_ by Hollywood Undead.**

**********EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Hear Me Now**

Jason Todd was no stranger to strange things.

He lived on the streets of Gotham. That in itself was pretty strange.

Although, he admitted he was a little surprised when he found the Batmobile that one night.

It was the perfect opportunity to take them. People would pay some good money for tires of that quality.

As he was working to get the tires off the Batmobile, he didn't notice Batman coming back.

When he finally did notice, the very last thing he expected was to become the second Robin.

* * *

He did expect to die in this line of work.

Actually, he was surprised that he wasn't dead within the first six months. He had heard the first Robin- now Nightwing- was far more skilled that he was, even before he took up the mantle.

But, things were going so well… he didn't expect to just die after a few years.

* * *

He shouldn't have been all that surprised when he came back from the dead.

But he was.

From what he learned, the dead stay dead.

Apparently not.

He was completely brain-dead at first.

Actually, the only thing that improved was his fighting skills.

But that all changed after Talia al Ghūl pushed him into the Lazarus pit.

He had regained his intelligence… and insanity along with it.

* * *

One of the first things he learned was that Batman didn't avenge his death.

He let that insane clown live.

To him, that was inexcusable.

He took it upon himself to make this right.

First, he took over the drug trade in Gotham.

His goal?

Get Black Mask to partner up with Joker.

The plan worked. Black Mask got desperate enough to partner up with the Joker.

And, as expected, Joker betrayed him.

Just like that day so many years ago… when Joker betrayed Ra's al Ghūl… and murdered him.

Unlike that day, Batman had stopped the clown… but he also had to make a decision.

Choose between killing the Joker and avenge Jason's death… or spare the madman's life and lose Jason for good.

Jason had thought that Batman wouldn't be able to accept losing him again… he thought that the Joker would die.

He was wrong.

Batman still refused to take Joker's life.

He did, however, admit he'd like nothing more than to do so.

"It's just too easy to cross that line… and once you've done so, there's no turning back."

* * *

**-Years Later-**

Jason woke up in immense pain.

As if that wasn't strange enough, his clothes were gone.

How he went from a submarine full of arms dealers to being naked on some island, he didn't know.

He just knew he had to leave.

It wasn't long after he discovered he was found by Koriand'r… Starfire.

Starfire, as in the Titans.

Nightwing's ex-girlfriend.

After working together for a while, they learned they made a pretty good team.

That's why breaking Roy Harper- Arsenal- was such a huge success.

Jason refused to say it out loud… but they made a freaking lethal team.

* * *

Here's where it gets strange. Well, stranger.

The Untitled broke their truce with the All-caste.

Or, so they thought.

It turns out that Essence was the one who broke the truce.

She allowed the Untitled to massacre the All-caste.

Using a weapon from Crux's ship, he annihilated her.

* * *

After all that, Jason remembered he had some… unfinished business with Suzie Su.

It got worse when she held Gotham General Hospital hostage.

They took care of it, of course. And in their opinion it was fairly easy.

But their business in Gotham wasn't finished just yet…

Red Robin- Tim Drake- had found out that they were eavesdropping on Batman Incorporated's communication line.

Instead of chewing him out, though, he asked for help.

So, now they're hunting down Mr. Freeze… but it appears he's the least of their worries.

While Starfire and Arsenal handle Freeze, Jason goes after a Talon… who he discovers was once an acrobat.

One who was once dead.

The Talon pleaded for Jason to kill him… which he did.

Now, Red Hood, Starfire, and Arsenal are caught in the crossfire between the Bat Family and the Court of Owls.

While he hates to team up with the Bats, he knows he can't do this alone.

Even with the help of Kori and Roy, it's still a challenge.

But, hey… he likes a challenge.


End file.
